


Díky, Henry

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. A translation is available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486645





	Díky, Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Chtělo se mi brečet. Chtělo se mi řvát. Chtělo se mi puknout vzteky. Ale nemohl jsem. Nemohl jsem uronit ani slzu, nemohl jsem zvýšit hlas. Byl jsem příliš smutný a zoufalý na to, abych se vzmohl vůbec na něco.

Měl jsem pocit, že jsem zůstal sám. Trapper byl pryč, Frank se utěšoval se Šťabajznou a já? Samota a ticho se mi smáli do tváře. Proč se to muselo stát? Proč musel odejít tak skvělý člověk?

,,Proč?" zašeptal jsem do tmy.

Bylo mi mizerně. Neměl jsem vůbec chuť pokračovat v tomhle zkurveném životě.

Kopnul jsem do sebe martini a v rychlosti vyšel z Bažiny. Už jsem tam nemohl být ani chvíli. Příliš to tam na mě všechno doléhalo. Příliš mnoho vzpomínek.

Ale neměl kam jít. Všude jen ticho, vojáci truchlili ve svých stanech.

Zůstal jsi sám, Hawkeye...

Svíravý pocit u srdce mě nenechával na pokoji. Šel jsem, kam mě nohy nesly. Nepřemýšlel jsem. Všechno mi bylo jedno, jakoby svět náhle ztratil smysl. Proto mi asi vůbec nevadilo, že jsem vyšel z tábora a usadil se pod stromem, kde by mě klidně mohl překvapit nepřítel. Teď jsem si svého života nevážil. Mnohem více mě zajímal ten, který byl právě ztracen...

,,Proč, Henry... Proč?" zaskřípal jsem zubama a složil hlavu na kolena. A zase nic. Pláč pomáhá, ale ten můj vytoužený, osvobozující pláč nepřicházel. Neuronil jsem ani slzu ani kapku.

Přiblížily se ke mně něčí kroky. Nezajímal jsem se, čí byly. Nic už nemohlo být horší než ztráta přítele... Ani zajetí.

Člověk došel až ke mně a posadil se vedle.

,,Jsem rád, že jsem tě našel. Měl jsem strach," uslyšel jsem známý hlas, netypicky zabarvený smutkem. Ne, že by jeho hlas byl vždy veselý, ale takto sklesle jsem jej snad ještě mluvit neslyšel.

,,Co tady děláte, Otče?" zeptal jsem se příchozího. ,,Jestli hledáte člověka na zpověď, tak jste na špatné adrese."

,,Ne, Hawkeye, hledal jsem společnost," překvapila mne upřímnost odpovědi. Pohlédl jsem tázavě na Otce. ,,A napadlo mě, že na tom budeš podobně. Ale jestli se pletu, tak půjdu," začal se kněz zvedat.

Bez rozmyslu jsem hmátnul po jeho ruce a přinutil jej sednout si zpět. Mulcahyho přítomnost jsem většinou vítal, ačkoliv jsem nikdy nepochopil, proč on vítá tu mou. Jsem prasák, zvrhlík a ochlasta, kdežto on je kněz. Čistý, nevinný boží posel.

,,Jak je, Otče?"

,,Už bylo lépe, Hawkeye," usmál se smutně kaplan. ,,Nerozumím tomu."

,,To já taky ne..." položil jsem hlavu na kolena tak, abych se zároveň mohl Otci dívat do tváře. V měsičním svitu jsem viděl v jeho tváři podobné emoce, jako jsem sám cítil.

,,Modlil jsem se za něj, aby v pořádku doletěl, ale přesto..." zadrhl se Otci hlas. Položil jsem mu ruku na rameno a povzbudivě je stisknul. Dál jsem se koukal jeho směrem, až se i Otcovy oči podívaly do mých.

Tolik se podobaly mým. Skrze pohled jsem cítil, jak je naše zoufalství společné, jak spolu tiše sdílíme smutek. Z očí mi vytekly první slzy...

Od mé ruky na Otcově rameni nebylo daleko k objetí. Kleknul jsem do trávy a zabořil jsem tvář do jeho krku. Nebránil se. Můj neslyšný pláč se brzy změnil ve vzlykání. Brečel jsem pro Henryho, brečel jsem pro všechny pacienty, které jsem ztratil, brečel jsem pro mír, po kterém jsem tak zoufale toužil.

Lehké doteky ve vlasech mne uklidňovaly, stejně jako mírné zvedání hrudníku, na kterém spočívala má hlava.

,,Děkuju," zašeptal jsem a natočil obličej vzhůru.

,,Kdykoliv, Hawkeye," pohladil mne znovu Mulcahy a zdálo se, že i jemu už je o něco lépe. Pozoroval jsem, že se k mému obličeji přibližuje jeho druhá ruka a něžnými pohyby stírá mokrost z mých tváří. Byl jsem dojat. Něco tak nádherně nežného jsem od něj nečekal. Z očí se mi řinul další vodopád slz, který jsem nebyl schopen zastavit. Říká se, že dojmout cynika je nadpozemský úkol, ale jeden nadlidský pozemšťan to dokázal.

Kapky mi doputovaly až na rozpraskané rty, lehce pootevřené díky tomu, že nos pod vlivem pláče nefungoval tak, jak by měl. Vnímal jsem na jazyku chuť vlhkého vzduchu, který laskal chuťové pohárky. Ale mé rty dostaly zálusk na něco jiného...

Už jsem se nevydržel jen dívat na Otcovu tvář, pomalu, centimetr po centimetru jsem se k ní přibližoval. Viděl jsem v jeho očích kromě přetrvávajícího smutku také oddanost, laskavost a pochopení.

Zlehka jsem přiložil svá ústa na jeho a odtáhl se. Mohlo to být jen další vyjádření díků, intimnější, než jaké kdy budeme moci vyjádřit slovy.

A tak by to také skončilo, kdyby naše srdce nebyla tak bolavá a snaha je vyléčit tak urputná.

Ruce se obtočily kolem mého pasu, mé rty si opět našly ty jeho. Otcovy dlaně mě hladily po zádech, ty mé se odvážily až na měkkou kůži pod trikem. Každým dotekem se naše duše uzdravovaly.

Poslední vzpomínka, než se má mysl propadla do víru slasti, patřila Henrymu. Děkoval jsem svému příteli za všechno, co vykonal i nevykonal, a cítil jsem, že on nám na oplátku poslal uklidňující, ale přesto srdce rozechvívající symfonii, která se dá dokonale zahrát pouze na dvoje ruce a dvoje rty...

 

 

Díky, Henry.


End file.
